Back to Fate
by Kirstee
Summary: Right as the apocalypse is happening, Buffy is sent into another comatose by the Powers that Be. But why did they do it? And who can help her?
1. Comatose

Name- Back to Fate  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Disclaimer- Nope not mine. Joss rules the Buffy-verse. So lucky.  
  
Summary- Right as the apocalypse is happening, Buffy is sent into another comatose by the Powers that Be. But why did they do it? And who can help her?  
  
"Buffy!" Willow was yelling at the top of her lungs. Her arms were outstretched as she chanted in between yelling at Buffy. A blue cloud swept out of her fingertips. A big blue bubble surrounded the Summer's house. Bringers were standing all around it. Spike and Dawn were fighting side by side holding them off from the few injured Slayers in Training. Buffy had just killed an Ubervamp when she had slumped down.  
  
Willow was afraid Buffy was hurt. Now that the protective shield was up, she called to Spike while she added more force to it. Spike looked over at the witch, her hair and eyes were black, but she seemed in control of the magic at the moment. Willow gestured over to Buffy who was slumped on the ground. Spike looked back over at Dawn who had just killed another Bringer. "Go!" Dawn yelled at him. Spike ran over to the figure on the ground. "Buffy" he said as he knelt down beside her. Her eyes were closed as he rolled her over. He checked over her, she was alive and only a few scratches frequented her body.  
  
Willow was now satisfied that the shield would hold up and she called to the group that was fighting. They gathered around Spike and Buffy. Bringer's bodies littered the ground along with dust from dusted vamps and Ubervamps.  
  
"B?" Faith said as she knelt down beside the two. She looked at Spike. "Is she dead?" her eyes misted over. "No" Spike said "She has a strong pulse, she's-"  
  
"Comatose" Willow finished.  
  
"How?" Xander asked. "Dawn's still here, she isn't dead or kidnapped"  
  
Willow shrugged. "It's not the key." A voice said from behind them.  
  
All there heads turned to look at the voice that had spoken. A kinda short man in a brown leather coat was leaning against the doorframe. He spoke with an Irish accent.  
  
"Who are you?" Kennedy asked him. Spike looked at the figure closer. "Hey I know you".  
  
Willow turned to look at Spike. She raised an eyebrow. He picked up Buffy and layed her carefully on the couch. Faith sat near Buffy checking to see if she was ok. Spike walked over to the other figure.  
  
"You work with Angel" Spike said to him.  
  
"No he doesn't" Faith said. The group looked at her. "I was just there and believe me I would remember if he was there"  
  
"Well" the figure said "I did work for him"  
  
"What do you mean did?" Willow asked.  
  
"I am technically dead" he said. The group all took a step away from him. Willow's mind automatically thought of the First. As if he knew what she was thinking he said "No I am not the First, I work for those great Powers That Be".  
  
"The one's that choose the Slayer?" Spike asked. "Yes those ones, the ones that gave me my visions when I was alive, and the ones that give Cordy's hers now" he said  
  
"Wait, what?" Xander said. The figure ignored him. "I'm Doyle" he said.  
  
"Well Doyle, why are you here?" Willow asked him.  
  
"Well I have been sent to help you and your Slayer" Doyle said. "The Powers have done this to her" he said without a wave of change in his voice. Spike immediately went to grab the figure. His hands went right through him.  
  
"The Powers thought you would do that" he said with a laugh. "You can't touch me, I am here merely to be a guide to her champion"  
  
"Her champion?" Xander asked. Doyle gave a slight nod to where Spike was now standing. "Oh No, you can't mean him!" he said.  
  
"Yes, he is" Doyle said to him.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Spike asked.  
  
"You must go inside her mind, I was told that this has happened before to this group"  
  
Willow nodded, "I went inside her 2 years ago"  
  
"Well it is to be sort of like that, it is said that the witch is to be the anchor while the champion finds the story of the girl" Doyle said to them.  
  
"The story?" Spike asked. Doyle nodded.  
  
"What does that mean?" Giles said from the far corner.  
  
"I'm just a messenger and guide, not the source of the knowledge" he said. He then looked over at Buffy "If you want to help her, I suggest we do it soon, You ready for this?" he looked at Willow and Spike. They nodded  
  
"All right then lets get this show on the road". 


	2. Welcome Back to the Hellmouth

Name- Back to Fate  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Disclaimer- Nope not mine. Joss rules the Buffy-verse. So lucky.  
  
A/N- Some dialogue comes from other episodes. I will list them at the end of the chapters.  
  
Summary- Right as the apocalypse is happening, Buffy is sent into another comatose by the Powers that Be. But why did they do it? And who can help her?  
  
"How long with this protective cloud hold up?" Giles asked Willow.  
  
"A day or two" she said to him. Doyle looked at the Watcher. "We are only here to help, if something goes wrong we will pull them all out" Giles nodded.  
  
So Spike and Willow each took one of Buffy's hands and soon a huge purple cloud enveloped them. When it had slowly disappeared they saw the sight in front of them.  
  
Willow sat there her eyes the same color purple of the cloud that had surrounded them, she spoke the same Latin words over and over again. Giles said that it translated to "I am the anchor to this world, hold to me" Spike and Buffy were both unconscious on the couch and there was no sign of the Doyle fellow that had been there earlier.  
  
"Either it worked really well or we are royally screwed" Anya piped up. A few SiTs gave her a look. "So" Dawn said "What do we do now?"  
  
"We wait" is all Giles said.  
  
Spike had landed with a thump on a hardwood floor. "Bloody Hell" he said as he tried to sit up. He looked around.  
  
"A library? They brought me to a bleedin' library?" he said out loud.  
  
"Hey mate" he heard the voice beside him.  
  
"Doyle" Spike said. "Where the hell did you bring me?"  
  
"Ah mate, all of it will be solved in time" he said  
  
"Great cryptic, just what I need" Spike muttered. He looked back over at Doyle.  
  
"Well when is all this solvin' gonna take place?" he asked. The he heard a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here?" Spike turned around slowly. He saw her. The girl. It was Buffy, the girl he loved. She looked so young.  
  
"Is-is that Buffy?" he asked shakily.  
  
"Yup, that's her, I've brought you to her past" Doyle said.  
  
"Oh my god, you mean this actually happened?" Spike said.  
  
"Hey mate, don't look so shocked, what do you think I meant with the whole story deal?" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Well certainly not this, I mean can she hear me? See me?"  
  
"Nope" Doyle said simply. Buffy was looking at something on the counter of the library. Spike took a few steps towards her. Then someone came from behind him.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Spike at first thought he was talking to him. But he stared right through Spike.  
  
"I was looking for some, well, books. I'm new." Buffy said.  
  
"Miss Summers?" the man said.  
  
Wait, Spike thought. I know that voice. He turned around, it was the Watcher and he was standing on him.  
  
"Bloody Hell!!" Spike yelled as he jumped from where he was standing. Doyle just laughed at him.  
  
"Yea very funny.., so obviously they can't feel me either" Spike said.  
  
"Well physically no they can't feel you, but those who are very magically inclined or have a strong personal connection to you may be able to feel an um, I don't know how to say this but a presence" Doyle said. "They won't know it's you and you can't change anything that's happened so once they feel it, it will be wiped away from their memories"  
  
"Well that's confusing" Spike muttered.  
  
"Great! So, um, I'm gonna need 'Perspectives on 20th Century..." Buffy said.  
  
"I know what you're after" Giles said. He pulled a big book out from the desk. Spike moved up closer so he could see it. It was an old book, Spike defiantly knew it wasn't Perspectives, or whatever Buffy had asked him for. He was close enough to see what it said across it 'VAMPYR' in big bold letters. He looked at Buffy, her eyes were wide open and she stepped away from the Watcher.  
  
"That's not what I'm looking for" Buffy said shakily.  
  
"Are you sure?" Giles asked her.  
  
"I'm way sure" she replied as she took another few steps away from him.  
  
"My mistake" Giles said as he turned around to put the book back. Spike was still looking at Buffy who was heading quickly towards the door, so he followed her. Once she was in the hallway. She looked around like she felt something. Someone knocked into her and she quickly stopped looking. She turned and went down the hall. Spike just stared after her.  
  
"So we have a strong personal connection..." Spike said out loud.  
  
Dialogue from - Welcome to the Hellmouth  
  
Next Chapter- Spike sees the younger version of the Scooby Gang he knows. 


	3. Eye's Like Stars

Name- Back to Fate  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Disclaimer- Nope not mine. Joss rules the Buffy-verse. So lucky.  
  
A/N- Some dialogue comes from other episodes. I will list them at the end of the chapters.  
  
Summary- Right as the apocalypse is happening, Buffy is sent into another comatose by the Powers that Be. But why did they do it? And who can help her?  
  
Doyle had caught up with Spike outside the library.  
  
"C'mon" he said to Spike who still stood sort of dumbstruck in the middle of the crowding hallways "There is more to see"  
  
Spike snapped out of his thoughts and caught up to Doyle who was walking out into the courtyard. Spike stood in the shadows away from the sunlight. Doyle turned back to see that Spike was no longer following him.  
  
"Mate are you coming or not?" he said a little impatiently.  
  
"Well you see being a vampire prevents me from paying visits to ol' Mr. Sun" Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"That isn't a problem here" Doyle said with a chuckle and a glare from Spike "You see this is someone's mind, a memory, which means that the sun isn't real. So that means you being a vampire can step into the sun"  
  
Spike was a little wary at first but from more reassuring from Doyle he stepped tentatively into the sun. The sun felt good against his skin. He was enjoying it so much that Doyle had to pull him out of his basking.  
  
"I can already see some of that pale wearing away" Doyle said. Spike gave him another face and caught up with him.  
  
"Where we goin' now?" Spike questioned. Doyle gestured to a fountain where a girl with long red hair sat with a lunch bag.  
  
"Who is that?" he asked Doyle.  
  
"You mean you don't recognize her?" Doyle asked him.  
  
Spike looked at the redhead closer. She finally lifted her head as if looking for something.  
  
"Bloody Hell, that's Red!" Spike said. Doyle just gave him a nod.  
  
She was still looking for something. Me, he thought.  
  
"How can she.?" He said to Doyle.  
  
"The girl had power even back then, she just didn't know it" Doyle said still looking at Willow.  
  
Spike watched as the blonde haired girl approached Red. They walked closer so he could hear their conversation.  
  
"Uh, Hi! Willow, right?" Buffy said.  
  
"Why? I-I mean, hi! Uh, did you want me to move?" Willow said to Buffy. Spike let out a little snort. Doyle gave him a strange look.  
  
"If it's possible, Red seems even more timid then the first time I met her" Spike said. Doyle gave him a shrug.  
  
"Why don't we start with, 'Hi, I'm Buffy,'" Buffy said. "and, uh, then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favor."  
  
She sat down next to Willow. Spike was still amazed at how young they looked. Well being young that was probably why.  
  
"It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with me for a while." Buffy said with a smile on her face.  
  
"But aren't you hanging out with Cordelia?" Willow asked.  
  
"I can't do both?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Not legally" Willow said seriously. Both Spike and Doyle let out a little chuckle at that.  
  
"Look, I really wanna get by here, new school, and... Cordelia's been really nice... to me... anyway, but, um, I kinda have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumor that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up." Buffy rambled on. They talked some more and Spike listened. Then two boys walked up to join them.  
  
"Hey!" one of the boys said. He didn't recognize that voice and couldn't see their faces because they had their backs toward Spike and Doyle.  
  
"You guys busy? Are we interrupting? We're interrupting."  
  
Spike knew those ramblings. Xander. He should have guessed it.  
  
Willow and Buffy each gave enthusiastic hi's. Spike was still staring curiously at the other black haired figure. Who was he? Some forgotten Scooby that had left them? Maybe he had never found out about Buffy and the other Scoobs had left him.  
  
"Hey" the guy said to the girls.  
  
"Buffy, this is Jesse and that's Xander" Willow said.  
  
Jesse? He had never heard of any Jesse. He tuned out Xander's consistent ramblings and tried hard to think if any of the Scooby's had ever mentioned him. Nope, he thought, Never.  
  
"Well" Jesse said "You know, we wanted to welcome ya, make ya feel at home,  
  
unless you have a scary home"  
  
"And to return this." Xander held up a stake, Spike wondered how he go that.  
  
"How the hell did he get that?" Spike asked Doyle.  
  
"Fell outta her bag" Doyle said matter of factly. "Oh" was all Spike said.  
  
He watched as Buffy started trying to cover it up, something about self defense.  
  
Doyle turned to Spike "Alright I think were done here" He grabbed Spike's arm and immediately Spike felt himself falling.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Spike yelled at Doyle as a loud noise surrounded them.  
  
"My job" Doyle yelled back. Spike looked at what he was falling through. It was a spiral, yes, but pictures played across it. He saw Buffy and Giles in the library and some more of Xander and Willow.  
  
They then grounded to a halt in a dark alley. Doyle looked over to Spike who was leaning up against the wall trying to get his bearings.  
  
"Yea can be rough the first couple times" he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well you could have warned me!" Spike said. But Doyle wasn't paying attention his gaze was on the girl who now walked through the alley.  
  
She stopped walking and looked around. But for some reason he knew she wasn't looking for him. He felt it to a new presence was lurking in the shadows behind them. He saw her steal into another alley. He tried to keep up with her but she was too far ahead of him. So he leaned against the wall and waited for her to show up. That's when he saw him.  
  
His sire had walked right into the alley that Spike now was standing in.  
  
"Should have known he would show up in this story sooner or later" Spike mumbled.  
  
"Yea" Doyle agreed. Spike looked over to see him standing right next to him. God this guy always came outta nowhere. He looked again over at his sire.  
  
He saw Angel look for something, most likely Buffy, and that's when she caught Spike's eye. At first he thought it was just a star but when he looked closer he could tell they were Buffy's beautiful eyes.  
  
Angel was standing right beneath her now as swung down from the pole she had perched herself on. She kicked him hard in the back. She stood above him with her boot on his chest.  
  
"Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'am?" Angel said with a grin.  
Dialogue From- Welcome To The Hellmouth 


End file.
